Fire and Ice
by SkyleafAlchemist19
Summary: When Ace left Dawn Island to begin his journey, he was not alone. Not that anyone else was able to see his invisible, icy Guardian. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own** **One Piece** **or** **Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Edit A/N:** **Sorry for the reupload. I realized that there were a few errors in the story and a couple sentences got deleted, so I decided to fix them. Please read the important Edit A/N at the bottom by the way... ;)**

 **ROTGOPROTGOP**

 **Fire and Ice**

 **By SkyleafAlchemist19**

 **Summary** **: When Ace left Dawn Island to begin his journey, he was not alone. Not that anyone else was able to see his invisible, icy Guardian. One Shot.**

 **Characters** **:** **Main** **: Ace, Jack Frost** **Other** **: Luffy, Sabo, Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, etc.**

 **Pairings** **: None**

 **Warnings** **: Some cursing. Violence. Spoilers for One Piece. And the entirety of Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Notes** **: Jack became a Spirit when he was eighteen in this story. I know different sources claim he was different ages when he died (ranging from 14 to 18, I think), but eighteen is the age I'm going with just for this fic.**

 **This fic is pretty much a series of snapshots/drabbles that show highlights of Ace's life with Jack at his side. Some sections are long, others are really short. Also, if things don't match up exactly to canon in places, it's because Jack is there. (And I don't just want to copy dialogue and stuff from the anime. That's boring.).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ROTGOPROTGOP**

Jack should have known this would happen eventually. North's snow globes were useful at best, unstable at worst. It did not take much to shatter the small balls of glass, and it was common for an unsuspecting elf to accidentally fall into the unknown. And even though Jack was above such things as clumsily tumbling into portals, a friendly, ill-timed shove from Bunnymund had ensured that the Winter Spirit would be going on a trip.

Maybe in the back of his mind, Jack knew he would plunge through one of those portals and end up somewhere unexpected one of these days. He just did not think he would find himself in a completely different world. How did he know he was in a different world than his own…?

"Why is there so much water?!" Jack screamed in frustration, the Wind carrying him faster over the seemingly endless blue ocean. "This planet has to have land _somewhere_ right?"

The Guardian of Fun flew in an undignified zigzag, growling irritably as he zoomed over the waves. If any humans were capable of seeing Jack, they would spot the curious sight of what appeared to be an irritated pale young man with white hair and a frost covered blue hoodie, flying with his wooden staff held aloft as he shouted angrily at the sky.

The Winter Spirit had good reasons for his annoyance. Jack's only clue for what his new environment entailed was that Tooth had been talking about 'pirates' and how awful their teeth usually were before Jack had been shoved through the portal. Apparently 'Pirate' translated to 'world with a freaking endless ocean' in Snow Globe Speak.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Manny." Jack said to the moon that floated serenely in the night sky. "But if you can, please tell Bunny that I blame him for this!"

After a few hours of flying, Jack spotted a black dot in the distance and gave a whoop. "Land! Wonderful, glorious land!"

The Wind set the Guardian down gently and he laughed, rolling around in the sand like a lunatic. He could have made a little ice island in the ocean if he wished, but water still made him nervous after he remembered his death. The frost reacted to Jack's joy, creating swirling patterns around his body as he lay on the sand, chuckling in relief.

"I thought I was going to have to fly forever. Or create an ice boat." Jack sat up, frowning. "Can I make a boat out of ice? I should try that. I bet the Kangaroo would love it." He smirked.

The moonlight bathing the sandy shore shifted slightly, focusing on the young Spirit of Winter. Blue eyes widened and Jack looked up at the sky, smiling happily.

"So you _can_ see here!" Jack proclaimed. "Good. How am I getting home?"

The moonbeams shifted, responding without words.

"North's working on it?" the Guardian of Fun replied. "You mean he can't come get me now? Why doesn't he just use another globe?"

The light swayed and moved.

"Something on this world is stopping you from retrieving me?" Jack frowned. "What, like a shield or magic or something?"

A helpless affirmative was the Moons' reply.

"So I'm stuck here for a while. Great." Jack muttered. "Is Mother Nature going to control Winter while I'm gone then? She's already been handling Summer's duties for the past five hundred years. Won't having to usher two Seasons around make her tired?"

The Man in the Moon was amused.

Jack chuckled. "You're right. She's Mother Nature. Of course she can juggle two seasons." He frowned for a moment and snickered. "I wish I was there to see her chew out Bunny for sending me here. She's going to be _mad_."

The moonbeams 'spoke' once more.

"Yeah, yeah. I know the rules." Jack said airily. "'Don't interfere with this world's politics and wars. Don't try to gather believers because I'm not staying here, and the last thing we need is the people worshipping me. Don't kill or intentionally hurt specific humans unless they somehow ally with Pitch. Don't mess with the balance of this world.'" He listed the rules in a tone that suggested he had been told them more times than he cared for. Which they had been, thanks to a far-too-chipper North. "Blah blah blah. I _know_ , Manny."

Jack stood up, stretching as the Wind swirled around him. "If I'm stuck here, I might as well explore. See if there's any humans, you know? And no, I won't gather any believers. Really."

The Moon hesitantly bade him farewell, promising to find a way to get him home soon.

"Bye." Jack said, lifting into the air and flying over the farmland of the island he had wandered to.

He could spot a low mountain in the distance, and found himself unexplainably drawn to the place. Maybe it was the dense forest that surrounded and covered the location, but Jack found himself preferring it to the large city he saw nearby.

One look at the eerily clean city and its snobby-looking inhabitants only enforced the Spirit of Winter's desire to avoid the place, so he flew past it, towards the mountain that first caught his eye. He raced through the trees, laughing as he narrowly avoided colliding with the sturdy trunks around him.

He could practically hear Bunny calling him a reckless show pony in the back of his mind, with Tooth begging him to be careful and not knock out his snow-white teeth. North would probably be trying to race him in his sleigh, with Sandy laughing silently all the while.

 _It's going to be a while before I see them again, isn't it?_ Jack thought morosely. _Hopefully I'll be able to find something here to keep me entertained until I can go home._

Movement caught his eye and the Guardian turned, spotting a house in the distance. He approached in time to see the front door open, light temporarily spilling out to beat back the shadows. A large man with graying black hair and a stern expression exited the house, back stiff and proud as he hurried away into the darkness.

Curious, Jack snuck through an open window, spotting a tall, orange-haired lady storming around the room.

"Geez." Jack whistled, impressed by her enraged expression. "What ruined your day?"

The woman grumbled angrily under her breath, glaring at something stuffed in the corner. "What idiot would leave an infant with bandits? Especially that demon child. Stupid Marine…"

As she continued to rant, Jack's warm smile became a scowl, blue eyes narrowing dangerously. He realized the thing in the corner was actually a crib, and inside said crib the Spirit could just see something moving.

With nothing better to do, he walked casually over to the crib, peering into it.

 _Tiny_ , was his first thought.

The baby within the crib was indeed small, though Jack supposed he was a healthy size for a young infant. The few short hairs he had on his head were black and his eyes a stormy grey, in sharp contrast to the white blanket he was swaddled in. His cheeks had the adorable pudginess of a baby, and Jack had to resist the urge to poke the little one.

"Hey little guy." The Spirit of Winter cooed, glad Bunny wasn't there to tease him for his tone. "What's your name?"

The baby blinked, fussing slightly. The orange-haired woman sighed in exasperation. "Don't you start crying, Ace! I didn't sign up for this crap…" She bemoaned.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the bandit before deciding to focus on the child. "So your name is Ace, huh? Like the card? Your parents must have been weird. Or they expected a lot from you, I guess."

Innocent grey eyes stared blankly at the spot where Jack stood, seeming to focus on him. Even though he knew the baby could not possibly see him, Jack made a funny face, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes.

Ace laughed, a joyful, pure sound that made the Guardian's heart melt. Figuratively, of course. Jack chuckled back, pretending that the kid was laughing at him. He leaned closer, making another face, and the baby squealed, arms flailing uncontrollably. To Jack's surprise, a tiny fist connected with his nose. He yelped, more in surprise than pain. Ace giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Jack muttered, before his blue eyes widened.

The baby's hand had not gone through him. Ace had _touched_ him. That meant…

"C-Can you see me?" Jack whispered.

Hesitantly, the Winter Spirit reached for the kid, letting his hand drift into the child's range of motion. With a burble, Ace grasped his cold fingers in a surprisingly firm grip, giggling all the while. The baby did not care that the hand he was holding was cold, but a part of Jack realized that having the little one touch what was practically ice was _not_ a good thing.

Reluctantly, the Guardian withdrew his hand. Ace gave a small whine of protest. Unable to resist those innocent eyes, Jack let his hand fall within the baby's area once more, still in disbelief as Ace grabbed him— didn't go through him— _again_.

Dumbfounded, Jack repeated the process two more times, marveling whenever Ace's tiny, warm hands gripped his fingers. The baby let go on his own this time, impatiently waiting for Jack to start the game again.

"At least you're entertaining yourself." The woman muttered.

Ace ignored her, laughing sweetly as he tried to catch Jack's fingers once more. The Spirit instead booped his nose, causing the baby to squeal in excitement.

"Well." Jack said faintly, a small smile on his lips. "I guess I broke the no believers rule. I blame you."

Ace just gave a happy burble.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Five years later, Ace could still see and interact with Jack.

The bandit's that the stern man— Garp— had left Ace with knew enough about children to not think the child was crazy for speaking to no one. All children had imaginary friends at one point, so the orange woman— Dadan— and her crew tolerated 'Jack' the invisible boy and waited impatiently for Ace to grow out of that phase.

Ace did not grow out of believing in Jack, if his ability to see the Spirit could even be called belief. It was less like believing in Jack Frost and more of an acknowledgement of Jack's existence for the kid. Dadan existed. Garp existed. Jack existed. Those were the facts. It was like having a brother. Not believing in him would not cause him to suddenly vanish from the world.

Jack had explained to Ace who and what he was and why only the boy could see him when he was old enough to understand, but it barely affected Ace's view of the Spirit. Jack was Jack, and it didn't matter that others were unable to see him.

The Spirit of Winter did not know how things worked with such young believers, but he decided that a child being able to see him since before he knew what belief _was_ was the opposite of normal. Not that he and Ace cared.

Despite the harshness of Dadan's parenting and Garp's 'training', Ace was a happy child. He laughed and explored and fought like children do, and Jack watched him grow with the pride of an older sibling, pleased that his believer was still a bundle of joy.

That was, until Ace found out who his father was.

For the first time in a long time, Jack wished he could punch a human. Garp was passionate and truly did love his grandson, but one thing the man lacked was tact. Seriously, who told a child that his father was evil, that demon blood ran through his veins, and _did not answer when he asked if he should have been born?_

If it snowed heavily that night on Mount Colubo, confusing all of its residents, neither Jack nor Ace mentioned it to each other. And if Garp slipped on some ice on his way out the door, going on an unwanted sledding adventure all the way down the mountain, they did not mention that either.

Jack could only watch as the giggling child he met changed before his eyes. Ace did his best, but too many tales of the Pirate King's evil deeds and how any child of such a monster should die wore on the kid. He grew colder, harsher, more distant, and pushed everyone away.

Everyone except Jack.

"You won't hurt me because I'm related to _that man_." Ace told the Winter Spirit one day, his belief shining in his sad grey eyes. "I know you won't."

That admission both warmed Jack's heart and made it ache. It was nice to know the child trusted him so much… but it hurt to know he didn't— _couldn't_ — trust anyone else.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Against all odds, two more people made it onto Ace's small list of loved ones he could trust without reservations. Both Sabo and Luffy knew Ace was a little odd and were used to him randomly talking to no one, and yet neither boy could shake the feeling that _something_ was there whenever the raven-haired boy would speak to thin air. They rolled with it, however, and eventually, Ace decided that they deserved to be a part of his final and most precious secret.

"So you have the Spirit of Winter of another world following you around?" ten year-old Sabo questioned, eyebrows raised.

"That's so cool, Ace!" seven year-old Luffy blurted, stars shining in his eyes. "Will I get a Jack when I'm ten?"

Ace whacked him none-too-lightly on the head. "That's not how it works, idiot. Besides, Jack has been with me since I was a baby. But…" the child hesitated, glancing at the quiet and still Winter Spirit. He gritted his teeth. "I think you guys should meet him too."

Luffy looked excited, but Sabo was more skeptical. "Really? How do we do that?"

"You have to believe in Jack in order to see him," Ace explained, voice taut with repressed emotion.

Ace had not told Jack that he intended to convince Luffy and Sabo of his existence that day. He wanted his brothers to see Jack. He _needed_ them to see him. Not for himself, but for Jack's sake. Ace was not the wisest boy, nor the most observant, but he could see the longing and loneliness in the Winter Spirit's eyes, the flashes of agony that ripped through his gaze whenever people walked through him.

Ace was there, and believed in the Guardian, but it was not enough. After just getting used to company and a family, the Spirit had been torn away from all of it when he was trapped on this world. Ace wanted Jack to be happy, and knew being seen by more people— _not being alone_ — would bring joy to the Spirit of Winter.

If he could make two less people walk through and ignore Jack, then Ace would feel content. Sabo and Luffy were Ace's best chance of getting others to believe, of getting more people to talk to and just _be_ with Jack when he could not. He knew the Guardian was not supposed to gather believers in this world, but the lonely Spirit needed them. He did not deserve to wallow in near-isolation again.

"I see him, I see him!" Luffy gasped, running over to the previously vacant space beside Ace. He looked upward and met stunned blue eyes, a wide, welcoming smile on his face. "Hi, Jack! I'm Luffy! Do you have any meat? Do you poop?"

Jack's startled expression shifted into a forced smile. Ace pretended not to notice the tears in the Winter Spirit's eyes. "It's nice to finally talk to you. No, I don't have any meat and, uh, I don't need to poop." Even as he looked torn between laughing and staring in bewilderment at the boy's questions, his voice shook.

Ace punched the Guardian's arm. "Don't cry, Jack. You'll embarrass yourself."

Jack let loose a laugh that also held a sob.

All the while, Sabo squinted at the empty space beside his brothers, straining his eyes as he tried to picture the mysterious Winter Spirit his chosen siblings could see. He sighed, letting loose a puff of air, and threw his hands up to the sky.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry, Ace, but I can't believe this. I need evidence, or some physical sign, or—"

Smirking, Jack flung a snowball in his face.

"Cold!" Sabo yelped, frantically wiping the slush from his eyes. He went still, eyes landing on the smirking Guardian. "…Jack?"

"In the flesh." The Spirit proclaimed.

Sabo stared. And stared. And stared some more.

"I think we broke him." Ace sighed.

Luffy poked his blonde brother curiously. When Sabo did not react, the younger boy pulled out a permanent marker from his pocket. "Sabo would look good with a mustache." He said happily.

Jack chuckled as he observed the three, feeling the weight of loneliness easing from his shoulders.

 _Thank you,_ _Ace,_ the Spirit thought, smiling gently as the boy tried to prevent Luffy from drawing on their brother.

Before the marker could reach the boy's skin, Sabo returned to life, jerking out of Luffy's reach.

"You— You— You're real!" Sabo spluttered, pointing frantically at Jack.

The Guardian laughed at the expression on the blonde-haired boy's face. He blinked, and Sabo was right in front of him, gaze intense. Jack winced as the boy grabbed his hoodie, pulling him down until they were eye-to-eye.

"Tell me everything about you and your world." Sabo demanded, eyes shining. "I want to know it all!"

And so Jack did.

Of course, the Spirit of Winter could not stay with the boys forever. Three weeks later, he left Dawn Island. He was a free spirit, and travelled away from the island for a few days every year, exploring the world he had been dumped into but returning quickly every time to make sure Ace did not get into too much trouble during his absence.

Ace was used to the annual outings, and this year was no different. He watched the Spirit leave with Sabo and Luffy at his sides, waving and yelling their goodbyes as Jack flew off into the sky.

That last memory of the three smiling children would haunt Jack for years to come.

ROTGOPROTGOP

When Jack returned one week later, the first thing he saw was smoke. The Grey Terminal, once a heaping junkyard, was nothing but ashes and dust, everything blackened and burned beyond recognition. Worry gnawed at the Guardian's gut and he flew faster, his desire to get back to Ace and the other boys _right now_ screaming through his body like a warning.

He found Ace and Luffy standing on a cliff, looking out over the ocean. Neither boy was speaking, and some instinct told Jack not to interrupt their silent vigil. The Spirit of Winter landed lightly just inside the forest, scanning the area and frowning when he noticed Sabo was nowhere nearby.

 _Where has he gone? Surely he isn't hunting alone. Ace and Luffy would be with him,_ Jack mused.

Closer inspection of the two boys showed both had been crying, with a letter gripped tightly in Ace's hand. Worry settled heavily in Jack's heart and he hesitated, a realization trying to worm its way into his mind but failing as he _refused_ to think. Because Sabo was not there. Ace and Luffy had been crying. That meant something bad must have…

And then the younger boy spoke.

"Ace?" Luffy asked quietly. "Why didn't Jack save Sabo?"

The Winter Spirit flinched violently, eyes widening as if the boy had just stabbed him with a knife. Luffy turned to look at his brother, and Jack saw his eyes. Eyes, once bright and vibrant, were hollow and cold, lost in grief.

Ace's hand clenched around the letter— from Sabo?— but his voice was strong and firm. "He wasn't on the island. This was his week to go explore remember? He… he probably doesn't even know what happened."

Luffy was quiet once more, looking down at his lap and tracing random patterns on his leg. "Jack was a Guardian. He was supposed to protect his believers, right? Why didn't he protect Sabo?"

Ace's strong front crumpled slightly. "Luffy…"

Jack forced his feet to move and he stepped out of the foliage. Ace's eyes flicked to him, filled with sadness and loss.

"Luffy, I—" the Guardian began.

The child leapt to his feet, turning away from Ace and ran… straight through Jack. The Guardian gave a small, gasping wail, stumbling back as his eyes squeezed shut. Luffy did not turn back as Jack fell to his knees, the boy unable to see the damage he had caused. Jack would never forget the heartbroken look on Luffy's face as he vanished into the woods, running back to Dadan.

And it was in that moment that Jack knew he had lost two of his believers that day.

Ace approached the crumpled Guardian, kneeling before him and looking into his teary blue eyes. His heart sank. He could see Jack blanching, the already pale spirit turning the color of the snow he controlled.

"I'm sorry." Jack choked, looking at the child with desperation and grief. "I'm so sorry."

Hesitantly, Ace wrapped his arms around the Guardian, feeling his cold form shake. "I'm sorry too." He whispered. "I thought I'd make you happy by getting you more believers, but now…" Ace refused to shed any more tears.

"You'll always have me." Ace vowed suddenly, sharp grey eyes locking with Jack's blue ones. "I won't stop believing in you. You're my big brother, and I won't ever forget you. I promise."

Eventually, the boy went after Luffy, both of them sleeping outside of the tree house the ASL brothers had claimed as their own. Jack guarded the two children as they slept, one who believed and one who did not. It looked so wrong to see only two there instead of three. Anger, low and simmering, ignited in the Guardian's chest as he thought about poor Sabo's end. A _child_ was killed at the whim of a damned Celestial Dragon.

A darker part of Jack wanted to go and hunt down the monster that had killed one of his believers, but he knew he could not let himself take vengeance upon the _thing_ that called himself human.

Revenge was never good for anyone, and as a Guardian, he could not single out and kill humans without there being consequences. There were laws in place, even for Spirits, and killing a human for revenge was a sure-fire way to get both himself and Manny in trouble. Spirits that called themselves Guardians and protectors were not allowed to harm humans, even to protect their believers. Otherwise abusive parents and other trash would be dropping dead by the hundreds.

 _I think I know why the others got so distant after a while,_ Jack mused. _It's hard, not being able to stop the ones that hurt your believers._

A single tear trailed down his cheek.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Luffy never saw Jack again.

Ace stopped trying to convince the boy of the Guardian's existence after the first couple attempts. He knew his brother was too stubborn and hurt to believe in Jack again, so his interactions with the Spirit became imaginary games to Luffy.

And so, years later when Ace was finally ready to set sail, Jack went with him.

"I didn't know you were coming." Ace commented as he headed out to open water, the Winter Spirit perching on the edge of his small boat.

Jack smirked. "Sorry, Ace. You're stuck with me."

The seventeen year-old studied the unchanging immortal for a moment, seeing the tension leave his shoulders and a more natural smile adorning his face the further they got from Dawn Island. Ace knew that the past seven years had been tough for the Guardian. Seeing Luffy every day and being unable to talk with him again had been hard on Jack, not that Ace was supposed to notice. But the teen _did_ notice, and so as sad as he was about leaving Luffy behind, he was glad that Jack was feeling happy about their departure.

There was nothing left for Jack on Dawn Island.

Ace shrugged, steering his boat with practiced ease over the calm waters. "All right then. Just don't be an overprotective mother hen. I can handle fights myself, okay?"

"Hm." Jack grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with his request. "We'll see."

Ace did not try to convince the Spirit that he was capable of defending himself and that his protection was unneeded. A part of him understood the Guardian's worry all too well. After all, in this world, Ace was all that Jack had.

ROTGOPROTGOP

It was only by chance that they stumbled upon the deserted island, one which held a powerful flame-colored fruit…

"Based on the colors, I'm guessing this Devil Fruit is the Mera Mera no Mi." Ace surmised, holding it in his hand and studying it from every angle.

"Are you going to eat it?" Jack questioned, leaning forward and poking the Devil Fruit.

It was surprisingly hot to the touch, causing the Winter Spirit to yelp. The teenaged pirate quickly pulled the Devil Fruit away from the Guardian, who sucked on his burnt finger, pouting.

"It would be cool to have fire powers but… Will I hurt you if you're near me?" Ace asked solemnly, eying the Devil Fruit like it was a ticking bomb. "I mean, fire and ice don't exactly mix well."

Jack scoffed. "I'll be fine unless you attack me. I won't melt because of some heat. Having the Spirits of the Seasons be unable to go near their opposite element or season would really make it hard for us to do anything. I get a little tired and uncomfortable if I'm in the heat for too long, but that's pretty much it." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Actually, I think Mother Nature intentionally made it so our opposing element won't weaken us too badly. Otherwise bad guys like Pitch would just have to trap me in a desert and I'd be done for."

Ace still looked unconvinced.

"I mean, if you threw me in a big fire or volcano or something I would probably die but other than that the heat won't kill me." Jack continued thoughtfully, not noticing the teen's horrified expression.

The Guardian glanced at Ace's ashen face and sighed. "Don't worry, kid. You won't hurt me. Besides, I can tell that you want this power."

"Yeah." The teen mumbled. _If I become fire, Luffy will never have to be afraid of it again._

"Go on then." Jack urged. "I'll save you if you ever fall into the ocean. Knowing you, that'll probably happen once a day."

Ace smiled, and took a bite of the fruit.

Immediately, he turned an interesting shade of green. "Oh, Manny it's _awful_!"

Jack laughed so hard he almost rolled into the ocean.

ROTGOPROTGOP

"This is stupid and reckless." Jack scolded.

Ace snorted. "That's hypocritical coming from you."

The Winter Spirit floated beside the Captain of the Spade Pirates, a scowl on his normally cheerful face. "You want to fight a _Yonko_. And not just any Yonko, but Whitebeard, the World's Strongest Man. Are you crazy?"

"I'm a D. And I'm talking to what appears to be empty air to everybody else, so maybe." Ace teased. Jack glowered. "That expression really doesn't look good on you." The source of his ire commented.

Jack's glare could have rivalled one of Bunnymund's finest.

"…You know why I have to do this." Ace said softly. "If I can beat Whitebeard, people will know who I am. They'll know me because of _me_ , not because of him."

The solemn way in which Ace spoke let Jack know he had already lost the argument. The Guardian growled, throwing his hands up to the sky. "Fine. You want to fight a Yonko, go right ahead. See if I care."

Ace glanced sidelong at the Winter Spirit. "As if you aren't going to be right there, watching and ready to freeze everyone in sight if I'm in trouble. Mother hen."

"Oh, shut up!"

ROTGOPROTGOP

Jack almost lost it when Whitebeard curb-stomped Ace. For the first time since _that day_ , he did couldn't care less that Guardians were not supposed to harm humans. He did not care that, as a Nature Spirit, he should be above interfering with the lives of mortals, and especially should not attack humans just to help one.

When Ace shakily stood before Whitebeard, tired and barely standing after five days of fighting Jinbe, Jack had to hold back every instinct within himself in order to not step between the teen and the one threatening his life. The Guardian knew Ace would never forgive him if he interfered in his battle.

It only grew harder to stay out of it as Ace put a wall of fire between the Yonko and the Spade Pirates, attempting to bar the giant man's path and protect his crew.

"Run you guys!" Ace shouted to his crew, whose protests could barely be heard above the roaring flames.

Whitebeard looked down at him with an unreadable expression. "Are you going to run away now?"

"I'm letting my crew escape," the Captain of the Spade Pirates told him defiantly. "I won't run!"

With a yell, Ace jumped at Whitebeard, but the Yonko did not even flinch. Blood sprayed through the air and Jack screamed, watching in horror as Ace fell to the ground. He knew that the teen was going to get right back up, and indeed he did, but Jack knew his own control was going to slip soon.

"Wind." Jack said through gritted teeth. "Hold me in place for a while, please."

The Wind reluctantly did as he asked, forming an unnoticeable wall around the Guardian and preventing him from attacking Whitebeard.

Again and again the Yonko hit Ace, and again and again the stubborn boy staggered back to his feet. He was not going to give up, and Jack was beginning to fear that Whitebeard would grow tired of playing with the rookie and kill him.

 _Don't interfere. Don't interfere. Don't interfere._ Jack chanted silently, going against his every instinct and duty as a Guardian as he watched his believer get pummeled.

After a while, Whitebeard chuckled. "I'd hate to see you die here, boy. If you still want to fight, then why don't you join my crew. Become my son!"

Both Ace and Jack gaped at the man.

"Are you kidding me?" Ace shouted.

"Like hell he will you crazy old coot!" Jack yelled.

The teen's eyes met Jack's for a second before they returned to the Yonko, conviction flickering in his grey gaze. "I'll never join your crew. I'd rather take your head!" he proclaimed fiercely.

"We shall see." Whitebeard said, amused.

He struck Ace once more, sending him flying. The teen hit the ground with a thud, head lolling and eyes sliding shut. Jack waited for him to rise once more, terror settling in his gut when his believer did not move.

"Well, that finally knocked him out." A pompadour-haired Whitebeard Pirate said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll go get him."

The man barely took a step before Jack snapped.

" **You won't touch him!** "

The power of Winter exploded from Jack, a vengeful wind surrounding the Spirit and his believer. More than one Whitebeard Pirate suffered immediate frostbite as the temperature plunged, snow and ice whipping through the air like flying daggers made of ice. Even Whitebeard stumbled as the Wind screamed and raged around him, forcing him and his crew away from the fallen Fire Fist.

"What in Oda's name?!" a pirate with pineapple-like blonde hair shouted. "I thought he ate the Mera Mera no Mi!"

"You think you're so high and mighty that you can beat a kid half to death and expect him to join your crew?!" Jack bellowed, anger surging through his veins. "You damn old fool! I think it's time _you_ feel what it's like to stand no chance against your enemy!"

Ice, sharp and beautiful, began to form in the air, carried by the Wind and forming a deadly shield around Jack and his believer. Whitebeard's expression was only slightly surprised, the still-calm look on his face only angering the Spirit of Winter further. How dare he. How _dare_ he—!

"Jack…" The Guardian could barely hear Ace's whisper. "Stop, Jack. You're not supposed to hurt humans. I'll be okay."

The teen was barely conscious, looking at Jack with serious grey eyes. He knew the consequences Jack would face if he killed these men to protect Ace. He would be stripped of his Guardianship at best, imprisoned or killed at worst. The Spirits in charge of such matters were not lenient when it came to killing mortals outside of natural disasters.

Jack reluctantly let the ice barrier fade away, the Wind dying down just as unwillingly. Jack's grip on his staff tightened to near-painful levels as the Whitebeard Pirates cautiously approached Ace.

"Try anything and I'll…" Jack let his unheard threat trail off as the pompadour-haired pirate picked up the again-unconscious teen.

Frustration simmered under his skin as he followed the Whitebeard Pirates back to their ship, glaring daggers at them all.

"You'll regret this." He growled.

ROTGOPROTGOP

"You ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome? Or cults?" Jack asked darkly.

Ace gave the Winter Spirit an exasperated look. "The Whitebeard Pirates are not a cult. And they've been kind to me. Even though I've spent the last hundred days trying to kill their Oyaji…"

"I'm pretty sure that 'seeing captors' actions as kind' is a symptom of Stockholm Syndrome." Jack muttered.

Ace studied the dour Winter Spirit, a smirk making its way onto his lips. "Are you worried that I'll forget you once I join Whitebeard's crew?" he asked gently.

Jack hesitated. "Maybe a little." He confessed. "But something just seems _off_ about all of this. It seems too good to be true. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ace considered that for a moment. He groaned, sliding down the wall of his room to the floor and putting his head in his hands. "You're right. What if it's a trick?" Ace whispered. "What if they just want to use me, and throw me away when they're done? What if they abandon me because I'm _his_ son?"

Jagged frost formed on Jack's staff. "I won't let them hurt you again. Screw the rules. They betray or abandon you and I'm turning this ship into an iceberg."

"I know you will." Ace mumbled. "I just… feel like taking a risk for once. You got your family after they threw you in a sack through a magic portal, so who knows, maybe I'll get mine through guys who captured me."

Jack blinked and burst out laughing. "You know, in hindsight I really should not be lecturing you about Stockholm Syndrome. Though in my defense, my kidnapper was Santa."

The Guardian's expression grew serious. "Just know that no matter what happens with this, I'll have your back. And I guess I have to trust you with your own life occasionally."

"…Should I be thanking you or yelling at you for insulting my abilities?" Ace asked wonderingly.

Jack smiled sweetly at his believer, saying nothing more.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Luckily for the Whitebeard Pirates, they never hurt Ace again. Jack watched with pride as his believer gained friends and brothers among the Pirates, becoming a well-known Pirate throughout the world and even gaining the rank of Second Division Commander. As time passed, his reservations about the Whitebeard Pirates and their intentions for Ace faded away, and the Spirit found himself enjoying their company, even if they could not see him.

One day, after a routine mission dealing with some upstarts that wanted to challenge Whitebeard's reign, one of the men whom Ace had become close friends with returned with an interesting item he had gotten from the other ship.

"You found a Devil Fruit?" Ace asked, looking at the purple fruit in Thatch's hands.

"I think it may be the Yami Yami no Mi." the chef replied, hefting it in one hand. "I'm not certain though."

"The Dark Dark Fruit?" Jack growled, unheard by all except Ace. "Sounds like something Pitch would enjoy."

"So are you going to explain that freak snowstorm from when we recruited you?" Thatch asked rapidly, as if doing so would catch Fire Fist off guard.

Ace gave the man an infuriating smile and told him the same answer he said every time someone asked about it. "I have a guardian angel named Jack. He's the Spirit of Winter and when you knocked me out he got a little mad."

Thatch pouted, the expression looking odd on the middle-aged man's face. "Why won't you just tell me, Accceeee." He whined.

Ace chuckled and rolled his eyes. Next to him, Marco scoffed, stepping away from the railing he was leaning against.

"Seriously, yoi. I fail to understand why you cannot just tell us the truth about— _Argh_!"

The phoenix slipped on some ice that had magically appeared in the middle of the deck, falling on his rump. Ace and Thatch cracked up, the stunned look on Marco's face only making them laugh harder.

Marco's eye twitched. " _Ace_ …"

"Jack did it." Ace claimed truthfully.

Marco muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath, but Thatch looked thoughtful. His eyes drifted over the empty space beside Ace, actually settling on Jack before moving on.

The Winter Spirit really liked the chef. He was kind, childish, fun, and loyal. Jack had the feeling that if any fully grown adult were capable of growing to believe in him, it would be Thatch. It was too bad that would probably never happen.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Thatch was dead.

Weeks after Teach had stabbed the man in the back and stolen the Yami Yami no Mi, Ace and Jack had almost caught up to the traitorous fiend. They had finally tracked him to Banaro Island, which the self-proclaimed 'Blackbeard' and his crew had gleefully invaded and plundered.

Teach was the kind of pirate both Ace and Jack loathed, killing others for power and betraying their allies when it would suit their needs. It would be satisfying to take him out.

"Don't interfere, Jack." Ace said quietly as he watched Blackbeard and his men walk below them. "I need to do this on my own."

The Winter Spirit hummed vaguely, refusing to accept or deny his demand.

It was then that Blackbeard noticed Fire Fist, a wide smile appearing on his face. "Commander Ace!" he greeted the pirate.

Ace's eyes became shadowed by his hat as he glared down at his former subordinate. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

"Don't be like that, Ace." Blackbeard chuckled. "I've got it big, now. I've already planned how I'm going to rise to power and become the next Pirate King. The first step is killing Straw Hat Luffy as a gift for the Government."

Both Ace and Jack stiffened, the pirate feeling flames of anger begin to boil under his skin. Beside him he could the air chilled as the Guardian grow colder, frost beginning to form on the rooftop they were crouched on.

"Now you did it." Jack said under his breath, even as rage tainted his tone. "Kick his ass, Ace."

"Then there's no way I'm letting you go free." Ace growled at the traitor. "You won't touch my brother!"

Ace burst into flames and attacked, blasting Blackbeard and his crew with a gigantic ball of fire. Fire Fist watched his enemy writhe on the ground, complaining about the heat, and his hands shook in anger.

 _How dare this coward kill Thatch. Thatch was worth ten thousand of him. Did he really think that he could kill one of Whitebeard's sons, my friend, and just get away with it? And now he's after Luffy, too!_

"Don't get overconfident, Ace." Jack reminded him, floating above the destruction his believer had caused.

Ace walked slowly towards Blackbeard, calling the remaining flames back to his body. Blackbeard shoved his crew away as they attempted to assist him, breathing heavily as his eyes met Fire Fist's cold ones.

"You killed Thatch for a Devil Fruit." Ace said, voice calm and controlled. "You _murdered_ your crewmate."

"I did what I had to." Teach told him, sitting up from where he had fallen to the ground. "That fruit was the one I was searching for my whole life! It was the only reason I stayed on Whitebeard's crew. And yet my _friend_ found it instead of me."

"Thatch didn't even want the Yami Yami no Mi." Jack said angrily from his position up above. "If you had just asked, he probably would have given it to you."

"I have no regrets." Blackbeard proclaimed, unable to hear the disgusted Spirit. "The Fruit chose me, Ace! Now I'm the most powerful man in the world!"

Darkness gathered around the traitor's body and flared upward, making Jack flinch.

"Okay, that reminds me of Pitch. Be careful, Ace."

"You may be fire, but I am darkness!" Blackbeard shouted.

Darkness gathered around the pirate and he laughed, black shadows invading the sky. Then it settled, covering the ground in what appeared to be black smoke.

"Yup. Definitely reminds me of Pitch." Jack hissed. "Word of advice: avoid that."

Ace's expression did not change. Small green orbs floated around Teach, the pirate looking at them in confusion. Fire Fist detonated the bomb-like balls, each exploding impressively in Blackbeard's face.

 _These attacks should have gone through Blackbeard because he's a Logia,_ Ace thought analytically as he watched the traitor squirm on the ground. _It appears that the Yami Yami's power has a weakness…_

Blackbeard absorbed the fire with his darkness, breathing heavily. To Ace's slight disappointment, he only had slight burns on his face and chest. He smirked at Fire Fist, holding out an open palm.

"Vortex!"

Darkness swirled through the air, and Ace grunted as he felt it pulling at his body, trying to drag him into its embrace. His hat flew off, landing a few feet away, and Ace suddenly found himself in Blackbeard's grasp.

"Figured it out yet?" Blackbeard mocked, giving Ace's shoulder a painful squeeze.

He drew his hand back, punching Ace in the stomach. The pirate gave a grunt of pain, flying into one of the destroyed buildings.

"Ace!" He heard Jack call, voice tinged with panic.

"Stay… out of it…" the pirate wheezed, only loud enough for the Spirit to hear him. _I think I just dislocated a few vertebrae…_

The young man fell to the ground and wiped at his mouth, surprised to see blood there.

"My darkness is not just shadows and control over gravity. It can draw in Devil Fruit powers as well." Blackbeard boasted. "When I touch you, you cannot use your fire abilities. Logia, Zoan and Paramecia . All are helpless against me!"

"Then I won't let you catch me." Ace stated.

"I've already proven you can't evade me. Besides, I think the Government would be happier to have you than Straw Hat. Vortex!"

Ace felt himself flying forward once more. He could see buildings and rubble being sucked into the darkness around him, and knew that this time Blackbeard was not setting up for an attack. He was intending to capture him, and hold him in eternal darkness until he could be delivered to the Marines.

Something cold hit Ace in the side, sending him flying out of the darkness's vacuum-like path. He turned in time to see Jack's determined blue eyes, right before the darkness sucked him away. One minute the Winter Spirit was there, the next he was gone, trapped in the darkness that had been meant to imprison Ace. The pirate could not stop the shocked cry that escaped him as the Guardian vanished before his eyes, but his fear quickly became burning anger once more.

"You'll pay for that." Ace growled, glaring at Blackbeard with pure loathing.

The traitor looked confused that his attack had not worked, but quickly summoned more darkness to counteract Ace's growing fire.

Flames and shadows collided, pressing against each other, and the island exploded into darkness and light.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Jack was unsure how long he was trapped in the darkness, his ice forming a barrier around him and protecting him from the blackness that was cold even to him. He fought, he raged, he screamed in anger, searching for a way out of the endless void.

The Guardian did not let himself feel desperation or fear, because this darkness reminded him of Pitch, and fear gave Pitch power. The Spirit stayed strong and refused to stop trying to escape, impatiently seeking a weakness in the darkness that he could exploit.

When a tiny beacon of light finally showed itself, Jack dove towards it, flying out into what could only be hell.

Pirates and marines fought and died around him, men fighting, screaming, and crying as death and destruction reigned supreme. For a moment the Guardian could only float in place, shocked by the chaos and despair he found himself in.

Jack had been lucky enough to never end up in the middle of a war in his three hundred years of life, but now he was seeing the ugliness of human conflict first hand. The sounds of pain and battle momentarily overwhelmed the Spirit, and all he could do was wonder, _why?_

He spotted Whitebeard fighting in the distance, the sight bringing unnatural chills to his heart. Because if Whitebeard was here, then that meant—

"Luffy!" a familiar, terrified voice cried, heard loud and clear over the din…

…And Jack turned in time to see an Admiral's magma fist go through Ace's chest, the young pirate burning from within.

Unheard by all except one, the Guardian screamed, diving at the Admiral— Akainu— and blasting him away with shards of ice that buried themselves deep into the man's arms and chest. The pirates around the two brothers began to attack the Admiral as well, forcing him further and further away from the injured Fire Fist and his brother.

Ace slumped in Luffy's arms— Luffy, who he had been protecting— and Jack let loose another wail as he was given a clear view of the damage done to his believer.

There was blood and fire and smoke and oh, Manny he'd been punched _straight through_ his torso and—

The Guardian hoped that Ace could not feel his injury, knowing that if he did, he had to be in the worst pain imaginable. Jack distantly heard Luffy beg for a doctor to help, for someone to give him hormones, to _heal him_. Even without the doctor's words, Jack knew that there would be no saving Ace. He was burned too badly by the magma, the mess that was his chest and abdomen still smoking and bleeding sluggishly.

Ace was going to die. Jack was going to lose yet another person he cared about.

 _No… This can't be happening._

"Manny. Mother Nature. _Anyone_ …" Jack choked, falling to his knees beside the two brothers. "I don't know if you're watching, but please, make him a Spirit. _Save him._ He got hurt saving a sibling like I did. Doesn't that make him worthy? He's strong and brave and selfless and, and— I _can't_ —" _I can't lose him._

Ace's words were too soft for even Jack to hear over the sounds of battle, tears forming in his grey eyes as he looked over Luffy's shoulder at the Winter Spirit.

 _Not your fault_ , he mouthed to both of his brothers, then took in a final, desperate breath.

"Thank you… for loving me!"

Grey eyes closed, and Ace slipped from Luffy's shoulder, falling facedown to the ground with blood pooling around him, a peaceful smile on his face. Luffy stared at his bloodstained hands in shock, shaking visibly. Then he gave a scream, crying like the child he was as he sat helplessly before his brother's body.

Jack looked down at Ace's still form, tears in his eyes. _I wasn't here. I wasn't here when he needed me most. He deserved to live. He had so much to live for…_ His tears froze as they went down his cheeks, clattering to the ground as tiny icicles. _Why does everyone I care about in this world leave or die? Why…?_

And then it happened.

Jack felt something rush through him— two something's in fact— powers that were not his own surging through his body and into Ace. To everyone else, Ace's body seemed to burst into flames and vanish, but Jack saw the wisps of moonlight and phantom-like green leaves that wrapped protectively around the young man's frame, preserving it. His tears of grief became those of joy as he recognized the blessings of Nature and the Moon. They had answered his call. Ace had been chosen.

Luffy, of course, was unaware of such things, and gave another heart wrenching cry as his brother seemed to turn into ash in front of his eyes. But as one witness fell to despair, another felt hope. Now invisible to every living soul, Jack stepped forward and rolled Ace onto his back, watching the glow of the Moon and Nature's powers begin to heal the wound that had ended Ace's human life.

"Thank you, Manny, Mother." Jack choked. "Thank you…"

A nearby scream of pain caught his attention and the Spirit of Winter looked up to see Akainu advancing once more. Jack glanced at Luffy, who was still sitting there with blank, unseeing eyes, and his own blue gaze hardened.

" **You…** "

The Wind did not even need him to command it, attacking the Admiral with the rage of a wolf. It loved its ice-child, who had loved his fire-child, and this monster had just _murdered_ said fire-child…

To say the least, the Wind was _furious_. Akainu stumbled as the Wind tore angrily at his clothes, ripping his white coat apart and knocking his Marine hat from his head. Jack swept his staff sideways, sending the monster flying backwards and to the ground with a crash. The Spirit of Winter closed in on the Admiral, each step causing ice to form along the ground as the skies above the battlefield darkened.

This monster that called himself a man had killed his believer. His _only_ believer in this world. No, not just his believer, but his closest friend, his companion, his _brother_.

Jack would _never_ forgive him.

Another flick of his staff sent Akainu soaring once more, ice freezing the man's magma body and causing him to howl in pain. The pirates and Marines around them could only watch in confusion as the Admiral was beaten down by an invisible, icy enemy, Aokiji too far away to be the one causing the magma-user harm.

Jack summoned long lances of ice, pointing them at Akainu. His expression was tranquil and cold, the only physical sign of his rage being the burning in his eyes and the frost that surrounded his feet.

He was going to make the bastard _suffer_. He was going to make him _pay_. He—

"Jack."

The Spirit looked up at the sound of his name. To his surprise, it was Marco who had spoken, looking at the ice on the ground with a stunned expression on his face. For a moment, his half-lidded eyes met Jack's, as if he could almost see him.

The Phoenix hesitated, as if he were unsure if someone was actually there or not. "Jack… Help us get Luffy out of here. Please. For Ace."

It was then that Jack saw more powerful Marines and Blackbeard coming, saw Whitebeard ready to fight to the death to defend his family and Ace's brother as they fled. He gritted his teeth, giving Akainu a sneer of pure loathing. It would only take a second…

" _Stop, Jack. You're not supposed to hurt humans."_

" _I can handle myself, Jack. I don't want you to get into trouble."_

" _Please, don't throw away your freedom for me."_

Jack lowered his staff, turning away from Akainu in disgust. "Luffy will end you one day." He vowed. "I'll leave you to him."

Casually blasting a Marine away from Marco— the unnamed minion would be fine— Jack took to the skies. Just because Ace was going to be reborn as a Spirit, did not mean Jack would let his murder go unpunished. The sky above Marineford darkened to near-black, and the Wind eagerly began to fly and roar, urging Jack to let loose the rage they both felt against those that had killed the fire-child.

For the first time there was a blizzard in Marineford, the snow piling over six feet high in less than two hours. Jack watched triumphantly as even Akainu scurried for cover, the icy cold harsh enough to begin cooling his magma.

The blizzard covered the Pirates' escape, leaving those that survived the battle alive to fight another day. His job done, Jack swooped down beside Ace's form, which was untouched by the snow. He would not let Ace be reborn in this Moon-forsaken place.

Gathering the young pirate into his arms, Jack let Wind sweep them upwards, heading out to sea.

ROTGOPROTGOP

Far away, on a deserted island surrounded by beautiful blue waters, Jack waited.

The moon passed slowly through the sky, but Ace still did not wake. It was not until the sun began to rise, the moon still lingering as the world shifted from night to day, that the pirate began to transform.

Leaves, flames, and moonlight danced over Ace's body, color returning to his skin and the wound on his chest healing and vanishing as if it had never existed.

Just before the moon dipped below the horizon, Ace drew in a shuddering breathe, eyes snapping open. Jack held back a gasp. No longer were the pirate's eyes the color of a stormy sky. Instead his irises were small suns, oranges and yellows swirling and dancing like flames around his sharp black pupils. Unlike Pitch's evil yellow gaze, Ace's orange and yellow flecked orbs portrayed warmth and life, the freedom of a summer day shining in his gaze.

"…Jack?" Ace asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

Jack gave a laugh that may have been a sob. He crushed his brother into a hug, the chortles turning into undignified blubbering. Ace patted the Spirit's back awkwardly, bewilderment crossing over his features.

"What happened? Why are you crying? Where—?"

He blanched, face going white and flame-colored eyes growing distant as he remembered all that had transpired.

"I died." He said hollowly. "I… Am I a ghost now?"

"Manny and Mother Nature turned you into the Spirit of Summer." Jack explained, rubbing at his eyes.

Ace blinked slowly as he processed his words. " _How?_ "

"I think they used me as a conduit, maybe?" Jack questioned. "I mean, I know Manny could see here so maybe Mother Nature could too but I _know_ I felt something, maybe their power passing through me and—"

"Jack. You're rambling." Ace teased.

"I'm just so glad they listened." Jack mumbled, doing his best not to cry again. After all, he was supposed to be the cool big brother to the new Spirit.

"Huh." Ace said vaguely, still unable to fully understand that he was a Spirit now. "Do I look different?" He asked, knowing that Jack had been physically altered by his own transformation from human to Spirit.

"Your eyes are flame-colored now. And your tattoo has been changed up a bit." Jack mentioned carefully.

Ace looked down at the reflective water, turning so he could view his back. "Huh."

The tattoo which he had worn with pride had indeed been altered. The mustached skull remained the same, but the cross was gone, replaced by a fiery orange sun that surrounded the skull like a shield of flames. If Jack stared hard enough, he swore the tendrils of flame that formed the outside were moving.

Ace hummed again, then groaned, flopping onto his back in the sand. "I died. I'm a Spirit now. How did this happen…?" he trailed off, looking at the Guardian nervously. "Am I supposed to be doing something now? I doubt Mother Nature resurrected me for fun."

"You're the Spirit of Summer now." Jack said hesitantly. "When North finally figures out how to bring me back home, you'll have to come too. Ushering in Summer on my world is your job now."

Ace considered his words for a moment before shaking his head and smiling. "I think I'm okay with that. I'm alive— in a way— and… I'm finally free." _Free of Marineford, free of my father's name… I've been given a fresh start._

His smile faded as the thought that had been prodding at the back of his mind finally formed. "How did Luffy take it?"

"Badly." Jack told him honestly. "But he's strong. He'll get through this."

"Should I try to interact with him?" Ace asked.

"He won't be able to see you." Jack told him flat out. "Maybe someday, _somehow_ he might, but for now…"

"You're right. Now that I think about it, haunting him would probably only make things worse." Ace sighed. "If he senses my presence somehow or thinks I'm there, he won't move on."

The Spirit of Summer took a breath, straightening his spine as he clapped his hands together. "So, what powers do I have?"

"I don't know. Why don't you try them out?" Jack prodded.

Ace frowned and burst into flames, his concerned look morphing into one of pure joy. "I get to keep my fire? Cool!"

"I don't think that's from the Mera Mera no Mi anymore." Jack mentioned. A sly look crossed his pale features. "Let's test that."

The Winter Spirit grabbed the Summer Spirit by his arm, flying up over the ocean.

"Gah! Jack, what are you doing? _Jaaaa—_ "

The Guardian dropped the ex-pirate into the sea, hovering close to the surface of the water. Ace broke the surface, spluttering indignantly. Then his flame-like eyes widened and he laughed.

"So I get to keep my fire powers, _and_ I no longer get weak in salt water? Yes!" Ace crowed.

 _Can I fly?_ Was the Spirit's next thought.

With a burst of fire he propelled himself out of the water, whooping as he completely transformed into his element and took to the skies, knocking the Winter Spirit into the water as he passed. Jack's shocked expression made it all worth it, but soon enough the Winter Spirit was soaring at his side. Ace laughed, flames roaring around him as he flew through the air.

They spent much of the day flying and soaring, the Wind propelling Jack while Ace flew with his own power. After a few hours they landed on another island, the Summer Spirit still buzzing with energy.

"So, what are you going to call yourself?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ace queried.

Jack rolled onto his stomach, propping his head on one hand. "You need a Spirit name. Manny picked mine."

"Hiken D. Ace." The Spirit of Summer said without hesitation. "Or Ace D. Hiken. Whatever."

Just because he had a new life, didn't mean he was going to forget the old one.

The two Nature Spirits watched the sunlight glitter off of the ocean, the worlds stretching out in front of them further than the eye could see.

"So." Ace said, grinning cheekily. "Ready for our next adventure?"

Jack mirrored his grin. "Do you even need to ask?

"Great." Ace said happily. "But there's something we need to do first. I need to find my hat."

 **ROTGOPROTGOP**

 **A/N** **: Is there such a thing as a cope-fic? Because this is mine. (Guess what episodes of One Piece I just saw. And guess who my favorite character was. T_T )**

 **I'm honestly surprised no one wrote something like this before me (at least not on this site). I mean, Ace being resurrected as the Spirit of Summer? Come on, it's such a cool idea! It also happens to be my headcanon because I'm in a river called Denial. I pretty much wrote this thing just for the stuff from Marineford onward. The previous stuff was mostly for context.**

 **This is just a one-shot for now, but I may make a sequel if enough people want one. I kept certain things ambiguous in here or did not mention them because I'm saving specific plots for the sequel and I'm not quite sure what I want to do with certain characters in said sequel. (Did Marco really see Jack? Did Whitebeard sacrifice himself or not? Is Thatch really dead? IDK yet.) I already have ideas for a full length crossover story (which may or may not involve a certain Nightmare King/Boogieman as the villain), so we'll have to see what happens.**

 **Please review! And let me know if you'd be interested in a sequel.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Edit A/N : Guess what? I decided to write a sequel! It's called Embers and Frost and the first chapter is up now.**


End file.
